Docteur Gilbert Grissom ou Le Voyeur
by Nanou62
Summary: Quand le defaut de Griss éclate au grand jour
1. Chapter 1

_Une one shot, juste un petit delire, pour vous dire que je ne vous ai pas oublié, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment, tite puce me fait un peu l'effet d'un sommifere, les nuits sont courtes, donc la journée je marche au ralenti, mais promis je revient dès que possible^^_

_Pleins de Biz a tout mes contacts msn à qui je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire._

_Speciale dedicace à ma didou, tu es un ange, merci pour tout, et merci d'être toi..._

_biz à Nath, et moi aussi je déteste ton nouveau JOB *lol* j'espère que tu vas bien_

**Docteur Gilbert Grissom ou…. Le voyeur**

Il se retourna pour la sixième fois dans son lit, « impossible de s'endormir » souffla t il désespérément.

Il tendit son bras à la recherche du réveil. Il avait jeté quelques minutes plus tôt l'oreiller dessus, plus de dépit qu'autre chose.

Le fait de voir s'écouler le temps si lentement le désespérait, il n'allait jamais pouvoir dormir.

Doucement il se leva en voyant ledit réveil indiquer 11H12, bon, de toute manière il n'allait jamais réussir à fermer l'œil. Il ne devait pas être aussi fatigué qui le pensait, se dit-il mentalement. Pfff, à qui allait il fait croire cela, il savait bien ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Seule une femme pouvait bien l'en empêcher, mais il se refusait de penser à elle, non, il ne pouvait pas.

Il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas lent, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche lui ferait le plus de bien.

Une fois prêt, il attrapa sa veste et sortit, l'air du parc était ce qu'il avait besoin.

Il s'assit presque comme tous les jours à la terrasse de la petite brasserie du parc et regarda sa montre, 11H43, un doux sourire vînt sur ses lèvres, dans quelques minutes, il la verrait.

Le serveur arriva.

_-Comme d'habitude Monsieur ? _demanda poliment le jeune garçon, et comme à son habitude, l'entomologiste acquiesça.

Il avait emménagé dans ce quartier il y avait de cela trois semaines. Certes, sa maison était plus loin de son travail, mais il avait le même temps de route, et en plus, maintenant il était assez loin de la ville. Finit la musique hurlante des casinos la journée alors qu'il devait dormir, finit les disputes dans la rue, finit les embouteillages pour rentrer chez lui. Maintenant, dans ce quartier calme et retiré de Vegas il se sentait bien, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Et puis il avait découvert ce parc. Au début, il venait pour s'y promener, et un jour il avait aperçu cette femme. Une grande femme brune, avec une queue de cheval. Il l'avait juste vu de dos, et elle l'avait hypnotisé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder courir, scrutant chaque détail de sa silhouette. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'était retournée, et là, il avait eu le souffle coupé, c'était **« elle »**. Celle qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. Tout petit déjà il rêvait d'une femme comme elle. Et là, elle était devant lui, et il en avait la gorge sèche.

Le lendemain, il s'était surpris à revenir à cette terrasse à la même heure, priant secrètement qu' **« elle »** revienne. Et « **elle** » était revenue. Depuis c'était un peu un rendez vous quotidien. Certes, son rendez vous à lui car il n'avait jamais osé lui parler, ni même se faire remarquer. Il restait là, à « **la »** regarder courir.

Des fois, quand la chaleur était assez présente, elle s'arrêtait à la fontaine, pour se mouiller le visage et la nuque, et il la trouvait encore plus magnifique. **Elle** se dirigeait ensuite vers ce petit marchand ambulant et lui achetait une bouteille d'eau. Puis après un doux sourire, elle reprenait sa course pour passer non loin de lui pour continuer son parcours.

Voilà, son moment était là, il l'aperçu de suite quand elle passa le virage de l'entrée du parc. Son rendez vous était là, alors il fit comme tout les jours, il retint sa respiration.

Elle courait tellement gracieusement, son rythme était régulier. Sa queue de cheval balançait doucement sur sa nuque. Ses hanches faisaient une douce danse avec ces jambes. Son Ipod sur les oreilles, et son sourire toujours bien présent sur ses lèvres.

C'était une femme étonnante, on voyait que le rythme qu'elle s'imposait était soutenu. Les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de son cou en étaient la preuve, mais elle souriait. Elle était heureuse. Certainement la tête dans ses rêves. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé être dans ces rêves là, mais il ne fallait pas rêver, jamais ça ne serait possible.

Il avait remarqué avec déception que la température n'avait pas atteint 30°, pas encore assez chaud pour qu'elle achète une bouteille d'eau, donc il la verrait 3 minutes de moins. Et oui, ça en était désespérant, il en venait à compter les minutes qu'il la verrait, pathétique aurait dit certains. Et oui ! Il le savait, mais il s'en fichait. C'était ses dix minutes à lui. Ses seules dix minutes de sa journée où il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir la regarder et être lui-même. Pas de rôle à jouer ici, personne ne le connaissait, personne ne savait, personne ne le considérait comme un misanthrope, donc il en profitait.

Tient, elle s'arrête quand même prendre de l'eau, toujours ce sourire. Il adorait ce sourire, il en deviendrait même un marchand ambulant juste pour pouvoir l'avoir, ce sourire.

Elle repassa prés de lui en courant, sa bouteille à la main, saluant le serveur qu'elle devait connaitre, puis s'échappa dans sa course.

Il prit son sandwich, que justement ce serveur, lui ramenait et partit.

Et oui, Gil Grissom mangeait des sandwiches tous les midis depuis trois semaines, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Tout en mangeant celui-ci, il se mit à réfléchir. Il instaurerait bien une tenue réglementaire au labo. Ce petit short et ce tee shirt qui lui tombe au dessus du nombril lui plaisait bien, et voir son ventre tous les jours au travail lui ferait le plus grand des plaisirs.

Il jeta le paquet de son sandwich dans une poubelle à l'entrée du parc, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Enfin, il n'était pas sur que la tenue allait aller à toutes les femmes de son équipe. Ca n'irait pas à Cath, non, certainement pas, mais pour Sara, il avait déjà sa réponse…

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous remercie de toutes vos reviews, ravie de voir que cette histoire vous a plu, et comme m'a fait remarquer ma béta, une suite s'imposait, et j'ai suivit ces conseils, et puis vos reviews m'ont motivés^^

Voilà le POV de Sara pendant sa course folle LOL

Un énorme merci a didou pour ça correction, et aussi pour son courage de me supporter en ce moment XD

et maintenant elle est vraiment fini^^

Plein de bizou à vous cher(es) lecteurs ou lectrices

**POV DE SARA**

Je me dépêche…

Je vais être en retard….

Non ! Je ne dois pas…

Si jamais j'y arrive pas, il sera partit…

Et je ne veux pas qu'il parte…

Je veux sentir de nouveau son regard sur moi. Celui que je ressentais avant. Celui qui me manque tant. Celui que je ne ressens plus depuis trop longtemps. J'en ai besoin.

Mes pas se font plus pressés. Plus insistants. Je me demande est le plus impatient de le voir. Mon cœur ou mon cerveau ? Je crois que mes pas se font aussi rapides que les battements de mon cœur.

Je regarde l'horloge à l'entrée du parc.

11H45.

Ouf, juste à temps. Je me demande s'il se rend compte que je le fais exprès d'être tous les jours ici à la même heure. Personne ne doit être plus réglée que moi. C'est impossible. De toute manière, tout est comme ça chez moi. Tout est planifié à la minute près. Tout est calculé. Et oui ! Je suis un peu comme un programme de télévision. Tout est programmé. Des semaines à l'avance. A la minutes près. Moi c'est pareil. Mais je dois avouer que des fois, ça à ces avantages. Comme maintenant. Ainsi, il sait qu'à cette heure ci, je serais là. Qu'il pleuve qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Je serais présente. Surtout maintenant. Surtout depuis trois semaines…

Un jour de grand soleil, il y a de cela donc presque trois semaines. Alors que je courrais, je ressentis un regard insistant sur moi. J'ai du prendre sur moi pour ne pas me retourner. Pour le regardée. Mais ne sachant pas qui était cette personne, j'ai fait semblant de rien. Puis m'approchant de la fontaine à eau, j'ai enfin pu le voir. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon supérieur me détailler sans gêne

Au début, j'étais un peu en furie. Surtout que le soir même, au travail, il agissait de nouveau comme un crétin. Indifférent. Je me demandais si je l'avais vraiment bien vu le midi me regardant comme ça. Mais mon doute fut confirmé le second midi. Il était toujours là. Toujours à me regarder.

Il voulait jouer au voyeur avec moi. J'allais jouer avec lui. Et d'ailleurs je joue encore aujourd'hui…

Dommage. J'ai bientôt fini mon tour. Il ne fait pas trop chaud aujourd'hui. Mais pas de souci. Je vais quand même me rafraichir un peu. Et puis acheter une bouteille. Après tout, je ne vais pas me priver de mes cinq minutes supplémentaires sous son regard. Ce n'est pas la météo qui m'en empêchera. Même si je n'ai pas tellement soif. Je prendrais le temps de boire. Je ferais mon plus beau sourire au vendeur.

Une fois, du coin de l'œil, je l'ai vu de sa table répondre à mon sourire. Avec son plus beau sourire. Je ne veux en aucun cas ne pas le voir.

Je passe comme si de rien était à coté de lui. Luttant contre moi-même. Entre l'envie de lui faire un petit clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire, ou de continuer ma route.

J'ai trop peur qu'il prenne peur. Et qu'il ne revienne plus si je lui montre que je l'ai vu en train de m'épier.

J'ai trop peur de ne plus sentir son regard chaud sur mon corps. Alors je passe à coté. Je ne fais rien. Savourant encore une fois son regard.

Tient ! Je connais le serveur. Une enquête de quelques mois plutôt d'après mes souvenirs. Je lui fais un petit sourire auquel il me répond d'un sourire franc. J'ai du lui laisser une bonne impression. Je soupir profondément.

Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi facile avec Gil.


End file.
